To date, when a user wishes to publish their own content on line for their friends, they face a number of challenges. For example, they may have different kinds of content, such as applications, activities, photos, documents, blogs and the like. Each of these may have their own unique publishing requirements or forums. Many users tend however, to publish their own content to their friends by way of email, as by sending an email with an attachment in the form of the published content. Yet, the email experience in terms of the publishing solution that it provides is not the best technique or solution.
In terms of content consumption, there are a variety of rich solutions that use Internet standards, such as RSS (Really Simple Syndication), to provide a great user experience. Yet, the gap between easy publishing solutions and rich consumption solutions remains to be meaningfully and richly bridged.